


AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

by Ripleybeagle



Category: undertale i guess
Genre: I wrote this in 2 hours, M/M, galaxy how dare, someone plz kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleybeagle/pseuds/Ripleybeagle
Summary: A fanfic i wrote in such little timeMy tumblr is @ripleybeagle, check me out i guess lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kill meeeee hhhhhhh
> 
> THIS WAS MENT TO BE WRITTEN CAUSE IM AN ASS
> 
> Rip belongs to me, @ripleybeagle on tumblr
> 
> Gradient belongs to @askcomboclub/@askgradient

Everything hurt.

Rip was lying on the ground, feeling his soul start to crack and break. It didnt help that he was alone. He wondered if anyone would care that he was dead or even remember him. Unlikely, he thought. He stared up at the darkness, waiting for his death as tears streaked his cheeks

He noticed some movement out of the corner of his vision. He slightly turned his head, seeing Gradient. He softly smiled even though it hurt so bad. At least he could say goodbye to him.

Gradient ran over to him, not knowing why his best friend was so hurt on the ground. He gave him a hug, worried and scared to death "Rip w-whats going on?! Who hurt you?!"

 

"T-that doesnt m-matter, just dont l-leave me.." he felt exaughsted. He knew it couldnt be much longer till he finally died. He could feel his feet and legs already dusting. He pulled himself upwards and gasped from the pain.

"Rip dont hurt yourself!" Gradient started to panic as Rip started to fade. Was this really going to be the last time he saw him.. forever? He gave him a tight hug, crying loudly

Rip hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the forhead, feeling happy that at least this is how his final moments were going to end. "I-i love you, j-just dont ever f-forget me, kay?"

Gradient didnt know what to say. He didnt feel that same way, but still it hurt him, watching his friend die. He nodded and kept hugging him as he cried "I w-wont, goodbye..."

He smiled and watched his last tears drip off his face as the last of him disapoeared from existence, leaving only his little star pin and others memories as proof of his existence

Gradient took the pin, making him cry more as the dust of his best friend filled the air, mixing with his tears and causing him to cough. He stayed there for a long while

It had been a month since Rip died. Gradient found it hard to sleep at night, draw, sometimes even talk to others. His mind kept drifting to what happened that one night. He tried pushing his thoughts and feelings on it away, thinking he needed to grow up and move on from it 

One night he was laying underneath a tree, watching the stars. He started crying and laughing at the bittersweet memory of the times he and Rip shared in Outertale, or the time Rip tried to catch him a star. He thought about Rips last words to him. How he loved him, how he didnt want him to forget. They made his soul ache from saddness. Why was he missing him so much?

Gradient kept sitting and thinking, unable to sleep. He couldnt sleep from all this emotion he was feeling. Some he hadnt even experienced before, making him feel slightly panicky. It made him miss Rip more. He would be able to get a nice big hug from him, which was exactly what he needed right now. 

He got up and started running. To where, he didnt know. He kept running for hours till he was exaugsted, falling over on his face. He looked around, realizing he was where Rip had died. He staryed crying a whole new wave of tears, screaming how he wished he could have prevented all of this...

A while later....

Something happened that shouldnt

Like always huh? 

Rip blinked, once, then twice. He remembered... Gradient... pain... dust... hadnt he died? What was he doing back alive?! That was supposed to be the final time! He shot upwards, feeling stunned. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Years? Oh god.... what would he say to his friends?

He looked around wildly for an exit. None appeared to him, so he just started running, feeling desperate. He needed to tell people that he was alive! Did they even remember him....?

Gradient was happily sitting under the tree he had cried under long ago when missing his friend. He was older now, it had been 2 years since Rip died. The memories were just starting to fade, and he happiky drew and destroyed as the occasional leaf fell on his head, making him giggle

Rip continued running, fast and hard. He couldnt stop, and he wouldnt let himself. He had to find them! He pushed oast bushes, trees, anything that stood in his way as he searched. He woukd search for days, weeks even if he needed too

Eventually he found Gradient. He fell over, exaughsted and worn out but reliefed. "Gradient!" He waved and smiled, hoping he would catch his attention

Gradient turned around to see Rip on the ground, waving at him. He winced. He had to be sleeping, Rip was dead. But... he might as well enjoy the dream while it lasted. He got up and ran over to him, giving him a big hug and crying. 

Rip laughed and hugged him back "Im so glad to be back!" He leaned on Gradient while hugging him, still feeling tured from his run

Gradient continued to hug him but also started to cry. This dream felt to real, too happy. Tears pours from his eyesockets as he spoke, his voice quiet "its... n-nice to see you i-in my dreams...." he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting the "dream" to end

"What are you talking about?!" Rip looked at Gradient curiously. He was alive and well, how could this be a dream? "Im perfectly fine, and i ran all this way to you"

He kept crying, hardly hearing what Rip was saying. He stood up and started angerly kicking a rock as he he cried snd shouted "thats not true! Youve been dead for so long! Ive hopped youd come back all the time but nothings happened and then suddenly i see you! This has to be a dream, theres no other possible way!"

Rip got up and quickly grabbed Gradient, hugging him from behind. He didnt want him hurting his foot or getting so upset over something like this. "Its okay... im actually here..."

Gradient tried fighting him as soon as he was hugged. The hug seemed to force all the tears and saddness out of him, making him cry loudly and shake. After a while his sobs turned to quiet weeping and he hugged him back "i-im sorry..."

"Its okay, like i said, im just glad to be back" he said with a smile

"I know, same here"


End file.
